Her Greatest Battle Yet
by WolfGurlBlue
Summary: Tori has finally managed to piece together the once-broken parts of her life, maintaining a balance between her relationship with Jade and her responsibility as Spider-Girl. Then suddenly Tori's suit turns jet-black and brings out the darker side of Tori's personality. Beck Plans Revenge and meets a new friend, together they form a plan to take Tori down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Tori was in her room, reading a book trying to keep her mind off the whole marriage thing, when she heard tapping on her window. She groaned knowing full well who it was, she placed her book down and walked over to the window and opened it. Jade was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. Tori sighed and jumped out of the window, making her way over. _What on earth is Jade doing here? She should know that I need some space, though I don't blame her, I have been avoiding everyone lately_. Jade stepped closer and said:

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around"

Tori crossed her arms over her chest and scowled "well I said that I needed time to think and just relax, but now it's ruined" Jade's smile faded and she lowered the flowers. "Your still pissed that I'm getting married aren't you?" _gee you think_ but Tori nodded quickly and looked away.

"Won't your _fiancé_ be bat-shit crazy if he found you talking to me?" Tori said as she looked back, Jade laughed "honey he can suck a truck for all I care. Speaking of which, are you coming to the wedding next week?"

Tori shrugged "I don't know Jade, Maybe" Jade looked hurt for a second but covered it up and automatically went on the defensive "whatever Tor, just don't get all cold and withdraw into yourself when it happens" even though it wasn't that mean, Jade regretted saying it.

"Well I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with a werewolf, so excuse me if I shut down just because my ex married someone else, and that my boyfriend was murdered a week ago!" Tori shouted back, Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew that Tori was right in some sense, I mean she was there when it all happened after all. Jade just stood there a bit hurt and watched as Tori jumped back into her room and closed the window, then turned off her light.

The rest of the night Tori was restless because of a nightmare she was having, it was about August killing James over and over again in so many different ways and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Coming out of a duffle bag the symboite made its way over to Tori's bed. It crawled up the side and made its way over Tori, she grabbed hold of the comforter in her fists, while the thing changed her. Just when it reached her face her eyes snapped opened and started to panic, then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>Tori woke up lying on the ground. She sat up and took in her surroundings and found herself in the woods. <em>The hell am I doing out here<em>? Tori was beyond confused right now, she remembered waking up from a nightmare then... nothing. Low whining brought Tori out of her confusion; she looked over and saw a red and white wolf sitting a few feet away. She didn't have to think twice, she knew that the wolf sitting in front of her was Cat. Tori was aware that Cat was pissed off, so she slowly stood up but a warning growl from Cat made her sit down again. Ever since Tori's been ignoring everyone, Cats been depressed, not as much as Jade though.

Tori tried to get up again but Cat suddenly pounced and pinned her to the ground. Tori tried to kick her off but to no avail, Cat only growled and bared her sharp canines. Cats pressure on Tori's chest was so unbearable that it felt like her ribs were breaking and she couldn't breathe.

"Cat get off me!" Tori barley managed to whisper, Cats eyes softened and her ears fell flat beside her head, and her growls got quieter but she didn't get off Tori.

The oxygen in Tori's lungs were almost gone, and she was going blue in the face. Tori was to dazed that it felt like she was in a coma, all she saw was black and everything around her sounded far away. Both heard a rustle in the bushes and then a voice started shouting at Cat. The pressure on Tori's chest lifted and she felt air flow back into her lungs again and she came back to reality.

She gasped and rolled onto her stomach and started coughing violently. Tori felt strong arms wrap around her and sat her up, holding her close to their body. Tori looked down at her chest to see four scratch marks on her t-shirt. G_reat! Cat ruined my favourite shirt. _Tori looked up at the person who was holding onto her tightly and saw that it was Jade. Tori quickly got up and brushed herself off; she spun around and faced Cat, who growled at her. Tori felt anger bubble up inside of her, and before she could register anything she was doing, she tackled Cat and started to punch her.

Just after her 5th punch Tori's was going for a sixth when Jade caught her fist and lifted her up. Jade spun her around and hugged her tightly cooing soft words and trying to calm her down. Tori wanted to get out of her hold and yell at her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it right now.

"Tori just calm down alright, Cat didn't mean it, ok? Just breathe and let it go" Tori slowly raised her hands and Cat was about to growl at her but watched as Tori wrapped her arms around Jade.

Jade pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. Tori gave a small nod in return and let go of Jade. Standing up Jade glared at Cat showing off her bright emerald eyes and canines, Cat whimpered and laid down in submission.

* * *

><p><em>Last night when Jade got home, Brady was waiting for her on the deck but when he saw the flowers and her sad look he lost it, and said he was going to kill Tori. He phased and started running off to find Tori but Jade snapped and caught up to him, they started fighting and it went on for a few minutes, Jade won the fight earing the Alpha title, which was rightfully hers. She looked at her family tree a few months before hand.<em>

* * *

><p>"This was nice and all, but I gotta go home before Holly realizes I'm gone and starts to yell at me" Tori said as she started to walk away, Jade waved and shouted '<em>I'll see you later then' <em>Tori mumbled a_ whatever_ and walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much, but pfft I don't care. I felt like I needed to take down 'Seeking Justice' I don't think it's ready to be seen by the world yet, in case some of you were a little confused by not finding it, sorry if u liked. Anyway plz review, reviews are a girls best friend, I'll be back with more :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't blame me if it's sucky, I'm still having a shitty week**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Tori climbed back up through her window and stopped when she saw a black version of her Spider-Girl costume lying on her bed. She got in a change of new clothes, sitting down on her desk chair and stared at the black outfit.

"What are you?" after she said that, a piece of the suit moved. Tori yelped and fell off the back of her chair. She jumped back up and cautiously made her way over to the outfit. When she was about to touch it, it lunged forward and attached itself to her. Tori started to struggle trying to take it off but gave up, when she saw that it wasn't working. _what is this? I feel... stronger... I think... I like_ Tori thought. Tori left through her window and decided to do a round of crime fighting, to blow off some steam.

After a successful night of wondering around town with only 4 crime sprees. It was time for Tori to retire for the morning; she didn't feel like going another round. So she changed and put her suit in the wardrobe, but as she did she saw her old one lying on the ground. Tori looked between the two but let it go. She was about to go to bed when someone started banging on the front door. Seeing as Holly and Trina were away for the weekend Tori could make her way to the door slowly. But the banging got annoying so she stormed over to the door and flung it open shouting 'what!' to the person.

"Thanks for the sunshine" Cat said sarcastically

"What are you doing here at 5 in the morning?"

"Look I'm sorry for earlier, ok, I didn't mean it"

"Is that Jade talking or you?" Tori asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Cat scoffed "well…umm … you know" a stern look from Tori made her cut to the chase "Jade told me to apologise"

Tori looked at her and then nodded "ok. Bye" she as she slammed the door shut.

Cat sighed and walked off to tell Jade what happened and tell her about a foul smell she picked up coming from Tori.

She reached Jade's house "Jade?" Cat heard shuffling and the sound of pots clattering on the floor

Jade emerged from the kitchen "yea Cat"

"She didn't accept the apology; she just slammed the door in my face"

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "anything else?"

Cat looked hesitant at first but came out with it "I picked up a weird smell coming off of Tori and it seemed to lead to her bedroom"

"I'll go check it out, you stay here and take care of Ryder, he isn't feeling well today" Cat gasped and ran over to Ryder's house to take care of him, while Jade went over to Tori's.

Jade reached Tori's house and quietly made her way to the door. She went for the door handle and twisted it slightly to see if it was unlocked which it was. Jade went inside and gently closed the door behind her. She sniffed around the place and picked up a horrible smell. _It must be the smell Cat was talking about. _She followed the trail up the stairs and into the hallway up to Tori's bedroom. _Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep. _Jade kept repeating over and over again in her head hopping that Tori won't find her snooping.

Jade opened the door slightly and peeked through and saw that Tori was sound asleep. She entered and sniffed around the room and ended up at Tori's closet, Jade was about to open it when she suddenly felt pissed. It quickly occurred to her that she wasn't feeling pissed but in fact Tori was. She quickly spun around to come face to face with Tori, Tori was so wazzed that Jade could see it radiate off of her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Tori shouted

"Cat said she smelt something awful here, so I decided to come and see for myself" Jade looked down to see that Tori's fists were shaking and the knuckles were so white. Before Jade could do anything Tori grabbed her by the ear and started dragging her down the hall, down the stairs and out the door ignoring Jade's gasps and owes'. Tori threw her across the porch and into the garden

"Listen to me, _Jade, _I don't want you back. I want you to stay away from my house, and I want you to stop talking to me. got it?" Jade couldn't help but feel the pang in her chest when Tori told her to go away, she could also feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. She just couldn't believe Tori would do that to her, Jade looked up at Tori and saw her own tears started to form. But she let it go, she didn't want to risk getting hurt by Tori again. She nodded slowly and started to get up but her cavalry had arrived and started to gang up on Tori. You mess with the alpha, you mess with the whole family.

Tori got in a fighting stance or so the wolves thought. When Brady lunged at her, Tori jumped back and swung off towards the city. Tori didn't want to fight them or show the tears falling down her face. She made her way to the West clock Tower and sat on the top of the building crying.

Jade felt the regret and sadness Tori was feeling right now, but she was conflicted, go and talk to Tori which might end in her being badly hurt or worse. Or she could just go home and listen to her parents fight. But she decided to go off with the pack.

Brady lied down in front of her and whimpered, showing that he's sorry. she reached out and petted his huge head saying 'it's alright'

"guys go home before people catch you and call the cops" Jade ordered, and the Pack ran into the woods with Brady and Jade not too far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not a lot I know, like I said I'm having a shitty week. And unlike my other stories, I wanted Jade and Tori to have a break-up and eventually get back together. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shit! Sorry guys, I was working on this chapter earlier in the year and it was crap and when I re-wrote it I forgot most of things I put in it. Now playing the game it just came back to me So I'm going to add it to this chapter cuz it's easier. Oh and I'm going to add something from Wolfblood for Jade to use and I tweaked it abit.**_

_**Rated M for this chapter**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

Brady was walking home from going grocery shopping when he heard one of the wolves whining. He placed his bags down and followed the noise. As he came to their field he saw Jade lying in the middle looking at her reflection in the little pond. Brady walked up to her and sat down next to her, petting her back gently.

"You miss her don't you?"

Jade nodded a little bit and continued to whine. Brady remembered what his dad taught him just after he became alpha. Brady turned around so he was fully facing Jade.

"I know a way that can help you see her without her knowing" Jade perked up interested "But you have to change back so I can teach you" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and changed back. She turned to face Brady, all her attention on him.

"There are senses you've never used, things that the others have no idea about. We call it Eolas. And I can teach you how to use it" Jade looks around and nods

(_**5 Minutes later)**_

"So I should try to—" Brady interrupted her

"Don't 'try'. Humans try. They think. We don't think. We listen to our instincts"

"you sound like you hate them?"

"I don't. I'm just concerned for their safety. Now…" he motioned for her to continue.

"Right. Instincts. Listen to my instincts. Don't think, don't think…" She whispered to herself trying to tell herself not to think at all. "… I can't do this! I don't know how!"

"look at me" Brady said. Jade makes eye contact with him. His voice is soft and hypnotic, but it's not so much the words, it's his eyes.

"Feel the rock under you. Feel the wind over you, the clouds, the sky and the grass…" Jade started to slip into another state of being "… you are part of everything. You _are _nature. You are wild."

Jade slips into Eolas mode.

_**Jade's POV—wolf sense—**_

This is the shape shifter version of astral projection. She can see and hear EVERYTHING. At first, just an over few, an aerial photograph from high perspective, with an overlay of every noise for miles. Wind, animal noises, burbling streams. But as she concentrates on a feature, it suddenly leaps into close up. The stream flowing in the moon light.

**ON Jade**

As she realises what she's doing, what she's sensing. The most wonderful thing she's ever felt. Tori is perched up on a building holding her mask and smiling. Than she puts the mask back on and jumps off the building going somewhere else.

Jade laughs in sheer joy, it's fantastic. Brady smiles to himself, job done.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Tori—a college near by<strong>

"Dr Winston? Hello?" Tori said as she peered her head around a class room door to see a professor with one arm looking though a microscope. Tori knocked on the door again to get his attention. The professor jumped a little and looked up to see Tori standing at the door. He took off his glasses and walked over to her.

"Sorry did you want something?" he asked

"Umm, are you Jake Winston?"

"Yea, who's asking?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega, you were a friend of my dad"

Jake was surprised at first but got over it "Charlie Parker? Yea we were great friends and partners. What to do you want Victoria?"

"I was wondering if you could help me" She said as she pulled out a glass jar with a little bit of the 'alien' like suit in it. Dr Winston nodded and motioned for her to follow him over to the table.

They lean over the table as Jake took it out of the jar and put it on the slide. He looks through the microscope and begins to examine it. Winston sighs through his nose.

"What is it?"

"I've seen nothing like it" he looks up at her and continues talking. "I'm a physiologist not a biologist. But we'll look at it in the morning-" when he was saying that the black blob crawled off the slide and quickly made its way to Tori.

"Can we do that now?!" Tori interrupted him from saying anything more. Tori saw something in the corner of her eye and her eyes widened when she saw it moving towards her at a quick pace, She grabbed the jar and trapped it. The 'alien' bounced all around the jar trying to find a way out.

"seems to like you" Tori looked back up at Doc for a second than back down at the jar. Winston made a curious face and said "Don't let any of that get on you"

Tori looked at him "Why not?"

"it has the characteristics of a symboite. Which needs to bond to a host to survive… and sometimes in nature, when they bind… they can be hard to unbind"

**Two days later**

_What is this suit doing to me? I didn't mean_ _to throw him out the window. I was fighting this big buff guy in his penthouse and I managed to throw him out the window and he fell 10 stories and hit the ground. I think he's dead, I mean he was a giant after all._ _I have to get this suit off, but how? Ugh I'm going to the church, maybe it will help me think of something._

Tori climbed up to the bell tower of the church. Little did she know that Jade was already there sitting in the shadows thinking of a lot of things. Jade looked up and saw Tori, she decided to keep quiet and see what happens. Tori screamed and punched the wall causing it to crack open. Jade was worried, _whats wrong with Tori? _She thought. Tori tried to rip off her mask but the symboite just attached itself back to her face. She tried again, grunting as she used all of her strength to tear it off. Jade was about to get up and go to her but Tori yelled out in pain as she slowly ripped it off her chest when she managed to get it off her face. Tori stumbled and hit the bell which rocked side to side ringing throughout the suburb. The symboite screamed and stretched out but reattached itself back to when the ringing stopped. Tori got an Idea and started ringing the bell. After a lot of pain and screaming, Tori managed to rip the suit off (watch the part in the movie if u want). Tori fell but just before she hit the ground Jade ran out and caught her. Tori looked up and smiled faintly.

"Jade?"

"Hey"

"I'm… so… Sorry" Tori whispered just before she passed out.

The symboite crawled through town and ended up at a fancy looking two story house. It crawled up the wall and went through an open window where a guy with brown fluffy hair was waiting for it. He smiled as the symboite made its way over to him. Beck held out his hand for the black suit to consume him, he let out a demonic laugh as it covered his face.

Jade was sitting in her chair waiting until Tori woke up. She was just about to doze off when Tori suddenly sat up in bed and fell off.

"….. Oww" Jade laughed quietly. She stood up and helped Tori. Tori's hand went to her head and a moan made its way out of her mouth.

"Ugh what happened?" Jade helped her sit down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"You managed to get the suit off and then you passed out, you've been out for 3 days"

"You haven't slept since then?" Jade shook her head

"I'm sorry about all this" Jade smiled

"I understand, it wasn't you, I get it" Tori nodded and smiled

"Thanks. So why is Cat pissed off at me?"

"Wolf thing. When we're in our wolf form we can feel and see what the other feels and sees. So when I was depressed she felt it more than the others because we're best friends"

"Thank you, for everything Jade"

"No problem" Tori stood up and noticed she was wearing Jade's clothes

"You were naked when you got the suit off"

"Oooohhh. You didn't do anything to me did you?"

"No" The both of them smiled at each other and fell into comfortable silence. Tori decided to go home and rest up a bit more. Jade insisted that she should stay but Tori kept saying no.

* * *

><p>It's been a two weeks since that day and there was no sign of Beck. Tori was on her laptop looking for an arts college in Hollywood that she could go to. Trying to distract herself from this sudden urge to go see Jade. Tori couldn't take the uncomfortable feeling anymore so she closed her laptop and went to the back door and into the woods where she knew Jade was.<p>

As she got closer to where the pack usually are when they're in wolf form, she could just see Jade playing with Cat. Tori slowed down and walked up to lean against a thick oak tree and watched the wolves play around. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Jade was just sitting there watching the wolves, when she faced Tori's direction after feeling eyes on her. She sat up more when she saw Tori in the woods looking at them. Jade blocked her mind from everyone else as she wanted privacy. Jade ran over to her and tackled Tori to the ground covering her in licks.

"Ok, ok, stop!" Tori said in between laughs. Jade did as she was told and lied down resting her head on Tori's stomach. Tori reached out and started petting her head. Their reunion and fun was short lived when Cat came over and started growling at Tori. Jade got up followed by Tori. Jade and Cat moved closer together and started growling at each other, seeing which one would back down first. All Tori could do was watch on, she knew it wasn't her place to interfere. Jade stood up taller and her fur stood on end, her hackles raised. Cat started to whimper and bow down, showing some restraint. But she finally submitted and backed down. Seeing that Jade was still in alpha mode Tori slowly walked in front of her. She knew how to calm Jade down, no matter what Jade was angry about. Tori took slow and steady steps towards Jade and slowly lifted her right hand. Jade growled and bared her teeth. Tori stopped for a spilt second but kept going.

"Sshhh. Jade calm down, it's me, Tori. Just let it go, it's done" Tori kept talking to try and distract Jade while she kept walking up to her. When Tori finished, her right hand was on Jade's snout and her left hand was on Jade's neck. She slowly scratched Jade's snout and rubbed her neck, which seemed to calm Jade down a lot, her posture soften, she stopped growling and the look in her eyes soften too.

"There we go, see it's all good Jay. Come back to me. Atta girl" Tori said as Jade completely relaxed. Jade nuzzled Tori, her way of saying thanks. Cat turned back human and hugged Tori from behind.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD. I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry Tori" Tori turned around in her embrace and hugged her back.

"It's ok Kitty" Tori saw the look on Cats face, she looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"What's up Cat?"

"It's just; no one has ever been able to calm down an alpha after they've been in stand off mode."

"Maybe I just have the skill" Tori said with a smile.

"Really?!" Cat asked, Tori sighed through her nose and Jade rolled her eyes (Still in wolf form)

* * *

><p>Tori and Jade left and went to Jades house for the night seeing as no one was home for the holiday.<p>

"So how are you feeling?" Jade asked

"What do you mean?"

"You know… " Jade trailed off not wanting to say it. Tori caught on to what Jade was trying to ask her. She looked down feeling kinda sad about it.

"With James, being dead? I'm alright I guess" Jade hugged her; she didn't need wolf sense to tell that Tori was sad.

"Come on" Jade led Tori down to her room and made her lie down on the bed_. _Jade looked down at Tori and sighed.

"Hey Tor?" Tori turned her head and looked at Jade

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to you know, take the next step?"

"Do you want to?"

"That depends, do you?" Tori thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Jade smiled and joined Tori. Jade pulled her in for a kiss that started out affectionate and then went to passionate. Jade buried her hands in Tori's hair and Tori gripped the front of Jade's shirt. Jade broke the kiss to drag in a deep breath and then captured Tori's lips again. Tori returned Jade's enthusiasm hungrily. Her hands traced down to slip under Jade's top. They were hot against Jade's skin which surprised her. Jade gasped against her mouth and Tori smirked at her reaction. Tori's lips melding with Jade's in tender passion and unrestrained desire. Jade's needs aroused Tori in a way no one had done before. Her hands roamed Tori's body, fingers exploring and driving Tori further. All Tori could do was hold on and ride out the building pleasure. Jade's mouth targeted Tori's neck, her teeth biting a moment later. Her strong thigh shifted to press against Tori and she whimpered. The control Jade had over Tori and Tori loved it.

"I want you Vega, I have for a long time" she moaned into Tori's ear, her body subtly grinding against her. Tori sucked in a sharp breath, her own body reciprocating.

"I'm all yours" Tori responded, submitting to Jades ravenous needs. She caught Tori in another kiss, her tongue sliding in to play with Tori's. She allowed Tori into her mouth where she sucked on Tori's tongue before letting it go. Tori bit at her bottom lip before the kiss could fully break off, but once it did Jade was already moving to undress her. Her hands were swift and sure and she worked steadily despite their shaking. This may be her first time doing it in general, Tori wasn't sure. Jade took the time to take in Tori's naked body, not that it's the first time she's seen Tori naked. Tori laid back and let her.

"I know you like what you see but it's my turn" Tori said, her voice already husky with her arousal. Tori began removing Jade's clothes slowly, her eyes staying fixed on Jades as her hands slid intentional caresses over every inch of newly exposed skin. Jade shuddered under Tori's touch, her eyes darkening further. Now that they were both bare Jade took the lead again, playing her hands over Tori's stomach to nudge her further back on the bed. She pressed Tori into the sheets and draped her luscious body over Tori's. Now it was Tori's turn.

Tori pulled Jades neck to her mouth and latched on to the smooth curve where her neck met her shoulder. Tori's teeth sunk into her skin enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. Jade released a high pitch moan and jerked into her, making Tori bit harder. Tori shifted to sucking on her skin before she could draw blood, not that that mattered. Jade's thumps increased in tempo and Tori assisted her by taking her by the waist and increasing the friction. Both moaned in pleasure, eyes closed. Tori locked her legs on Jade and rolled them over so that she was top. Her mouth took in the enticingly sensitive flesh that was Jade's chest and put her tongue and lips to work. She was rewarded by jade bucking her hips, desperate cries for more and sharp moans that cut into Tori's ears to fuel her desire. She teased circles on Jade's inner thigh and then traced up to run over her once. For the first time Jade was actually losing control, her muscles twitched and her legs shook, the growing heat built up inside of her.

She finally fell, she fell hard. Jade cried out as her climax caused her body to lock up after one more rough thrust into her mate. Tori clenched her teeth in Jades shoulder to muffle the scream clawing out of her throat as she shook through her orgasm too. Once Tori relaxed she was tired but grateful. Tori shifted to lay down next to Jade. Tori wordlessly directed Jade to rest her head on her and Jade melted against her willingly. They were breathing hard but that past after a couple of minutes. Tori could still feel her heart going strong though and she was sure Jade could feel hers. Jade, couldn't help herself, she felt the strong need to claim Tori as her's. She leant over, nuzzling into Tori's neck. Her fangs extended and she bit down on Tori's shoulder. Tori bit her lip to stop the whimper that was forcing its way out of her from Jade's cool teeth breaking her skin. Jade reached down to pull the sheet over both of them and then snuggled into Tori again. Tori wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. They finally fell asleep listening to each other's heart beats.

Tori woke up to gentle stroking on her stomach. She shifted under the warm pressure laying over her and then opened her eyes.

"Mornin" Jade's soft voice floated to her. Tori smiled and pecked her lips

"Morning to you too"

"I love you Tori,"

"I love you too Jade" Jade smiled and leaned over to kiss her. They snuggled back up together and fell asleep again holding each other. When they woke up again an hour and a half later. Tori decided to get dress and go to the bathroom. When she was finished, she could smell pancakes coming from upstairs. So she rushed up to see Jade in her PJ's serving a stack of pancakes on one plate then put another stack on her plate.

"smells good"

"Yeah. So that day when that chick almost killed you, and you were fine the next day. Do you have accelerated healing too?" Jade asked

"Yeah. Hey after breakfast do you want to go somewhere?"

"Like?" Jade pressed on

"I dunno, somewhere, anywhere, your pick" Jade smiled and agreed. They ate breakfast in peace before Jade's Dad and his girlfriend show up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go, that was my first lemon scen<strong>__**e so bear with me if it was lame. I didn't know how to end the chapter so yea and I don't know if jade actually had a mom in the first one, idk, I forgot, if that's the case please tell me, if it is her dads girlfriend than great. **_


	4. Failed Revenge

_**Believe it or not, I have been editing the original, if u peeps are still interested in reading it again. Anywho I worked hard on the sex scene, so it's nice to hear that you liked it. And I skipped Christmas cuz I forgot and I couldn't of been bothered.  
>on with the story<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

The girls and Jade's pack were enjoying the carnival down in the town square. Huge parade floats (I forgot what they're called, they're like big blow up animals/things). Tori called André and Robbie but they said that they were busy, André had to help his uncle and Robbie was on a date with Kristy Bangariss, he said he wanted to make Cat jealous but Tori told him not to get his hopes up. Even though Jade hated social events, she was enjoying this one because the one she loved and her best friend were with her, including the pack that were behind her talking and playing about with each other.

Cat looks up to the mansion across the street and sees André and his uncle on one of the balconies. She grabs Jade and Tori's attention and points to where André is. They follow her gaze and see him.

"Wow, I didn't know that Mike Harris was André's uncle" Jade said

"Me neither, though it is pretty obvious" Tori said

Jade looks at her, Tori rolled her eyes "well for starters his dads dead. and they have the same last name, same skin color, their noses are the same and the eyes. They're practically twins!" Jade quickly used Eolas to get a closer look at their features, and she couldn't agree more, they defiantly look like twins, just one's older and has some greys in his hair.

"OH! Cotton candy! C'mon Ryder!" Cat shouted excitedly as she dragged Ryder over to the cotton candy machine. Brady walked up to Jade and told her that the pack want to go on the roller-coaster.

"Go! You don't need to ask me permission for every little thing you do" Jade said in an annoyed tone, the guys nodded and ran off towards the rides. Jade draped her arm over Tori's shoulder and pecked her on the cheek.

"Since there's one week of holiday's left. What collage are you going to?" Jade asked

"AMDA, here in L.A. what about you?" Tori feared Jade's answer, she didn't want to be far away from her wolf.

Jade felt the same way. she looked down at the ground for a second before looking back at Tori "New York Film Academy"

"oh, cool. we still have these two weeks, so let's make the most of it and not worry about the rest of the year" Tori said as she jumped onto Jade's back who happily gave her a piggyback ride.

Minutes later Tori asked "What do you want to do?" as she hopped down off Jade's back

"Haunted house!" Jade said hopefully. Tori looked over to the haunted mansion and smiled. Jade took that as a yes and dragged Tori behind her. when they were in, Jade was surprised that Tori wasn't freaking out, though it did occur to her that Tori has been through a lot, so stuff like this wouldn't really freak her out that much anymore.

Tori looked around and noticed something. "Hey what's the time?"

Jade felt like saying '_I'm not your clock' _but instead went for, "Uh, midday. why?" Tori didn't answer, she turned around and disappeared. Jade was about to go after her, but an announcement caught her attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, boy's and girls, please give a warm welcome for, Spider-Girl" Jade looked up along with the rest of the crowd to see Spider-Girl web sling over to the stage. "The General would like to congratulate you, on your efforts to help this city. His daughter, Stephanie O'Donnell would like to present you with this, key to the city."

Stephanie walked up to Spider-Girl, who rappelled from the steel beams on top of the stage. Stephanie smiled at her, "Your amazing you know that?"

"I get that a lot"

"Kiss her! Kiss her. kiss her" A guy in the gathered crowd had started to chant, and soon enough people started joining. Jade's hands balled up by her side, tight enough that it drew blood. _'don't you dare fucking kiss her Vega. don't you fuckin dare!' _Jade kept repeating in her head. Worried, Tori looked over at Jade, and saw just how pissed off her pup was. Stephanie followed her gaze and also saw Jade.

"Don't worry, it's just a stage kiss. It won't mean anything" Tori tore her eyes from Jade and too Stephanie, then at the crowd.

"Um, ok" Stephanie pulled down her mask, until it reached Tori's nose. Stephanie reached up and kissed Tori, who stupidly kissed back, but she didn't feel anything for the red head. Stephanie pulled back and smiled. The crowd burst in cheers and chanting. The red head gave Tori the key, who quickly web rushed over to a distant building. That's where she stayed, back in her normal clothes, pacing back and forth, and mentally beating herself up about how stupid she was do that. It only got worse when she started thinking about how Jade would react. Which was soon answered.

"You son of a bitch!" Tori could feel the punch coming her way, so she closed her eyes tight and braced herself. But nothing happened. She peered open one eye and saw that Jade's fist stopped mere inches away from her nose. She closed it again and sighed.

"Do it! I deserve it" seconds later, a loud crack rang out through the alley. She flinched, but she didn't feel anything. She opened both eyes and saw that, instead of her being punched, it was now a cracked brick wall that suffered from Jade's wrath.

"Yeah you do. But I don't want to mess up my girlfriends face. I'll think of something. But for now I'll settle for this," Jade quickly punched Tori in the arm, but then kissed her, "Now, lets go and have fun"

"really? Your just going to let that go? what happened to that super jealous girl I know and love ever so much" Tori teased.

Jade turned around and glared at her, "don't push your luck Vega. That was our kiss. Did that mean nothing to you?!"

"Of course it did, ok. It meant everything to me. This," She gestured to the stage in the far distance "this was just a stage kiss, it wasn't real. I love you and only you. I felt nothing when that happened. alight? I love you. Come here" Tori stretched out her arms and wiggled her fingers and hips "You love me? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a good ol' squeeze" Jade rolled her eyes and reluctantly met Tori's embrace.

* * *

><p>A few rides later Jade and Tori were just about to get on the roller-coaster when people started cheering and clapping for something or someone. The girls turned around to see a huge black figure swinging towards the crowd. But as it got closer and started to throw things towards the crowd, they started screaming and running all over the place. It was buff and had a huge white spider-like design on it and had razor sharp teeth and big white eyes, with yellow coloured claws. Tori vaulted over the fence and started running the opposite direction of the crowd. Jade shouted at her to come back but she knew that that wasn't going to happen so she jumped the fence and ran after Tori, only to lose her in the crowd.<p>

As Tori started running through the crowd she started to rip off her shirt to reveal the top half of her suit. Tori went through an ally and threw her shirt aside, kicked off her sneakers. And ripped her skinny's. She quickly put her mask on and swung up to the roof. Running and jumping over gaps and other roof tops, she found the monster holding André by the throat.

"Andre'!" she yelled as she jumped off the apartment and swung over and kicked it from its side causing it to let go of André and fall off the balcony. Just before it hit the ground it shot out black thick strings of webs towards Tori and pulled her down with it. Tori grabbed onto the ledge to stop herself from falling down with it. The monster yanked down on the web and Tori was pulled away from the wall. Instead of fighting it, she let herself fall and came speeding down to stomp on top of it. When the creature realized what she was doing it was too late. Tori had landed on it, then quickly jumped off. It jumped back up and was going to charge at Tori. But because of Tori's size she was a lot faster than him and triple back-flipped out of the way.

Most of the crowd had stopped running to watch the fight happening before them.

A plan formed in the creatures head. It ran off towards the food court. Tori was about to follow it when Jade ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. The creature saw this as he came back holding two people in his grasp and fumed in hatred.

It yelled in a demonic voice "Hay! Spidey!" Tori and Jade looked at him and saw that in his grasp was Cat and André both trying to get free from his grasp. "you come with me and I'll let your friends go!"

Jade felt that Tori was open to that "No Tori don't do it, we can think of another way, just don't go with him!" Jade tried to reason with her, but she knew that Tori's mind was set.

"I have to Jade" Tori turned to face Jade and caressed her cheek "I'll be back, ok? I'll be fine" Tori dropped her hand down by her side and slowly walked over to him and her friends. The creature laughed and put André and Cat down.

"Perfect" he hissed as he grabbed Tori by the throat and swung off with her in his grasp. Jade knew she couldn't help this time, she trusted Tori, but she at least wanted to keep an eye on her. Jade ran her hand through her hair trying to think of a way to watch, but she remembered that she had Eolas. She gathered the pack and made sure that André' got home safely. The pack followed her to one of the church towers where she kneeled down and used Eolas.

**With Tori and Venom **

The creature let go of Tori and she crashed through a wall and tumbled until she hit her back against another wall. He jumped through the hole Tori made and walked towards her.

"well well, if it isn't Tori Vega" he said as the mask peeled away to revel a very tired yet sadistic Beck.

"Beck?" Tori gasped out "why?"

"Well, first of all, you steal my girl"

"It's not stealing if you were with another girl!" Beck fumed and punched her, knocking her to the floor. She quickly got back up and Beck continued with his reasons

"She was the only love I ever knew, that other girl was just to help me get an A on my history test. Second, me and Jade use to be the talk of the school, the stars of the school. But all that changed when you and Jade became a thing and you got bitten by that stupid spider. I had it all, until you ruined it!"

"Beck you gotta take it off, it's corrupting you. I know what it feels like. The power. Don't lose yourself. Let it go"

The symboite covered Becks face and said in that demonic voice "but I like being bad, it makes me happy" Beck bent down to grab a pole but when he looked up Tori was nowhere to be seen. He screeched in frustration and it echoed throughout the building.

Tori found a room that what she thought at the time would be a good place to catch her breath. She heard more screeching, and some sheets blowing around with the wind. Tori looked around the room trying to find him. She heard something shuffle against the cement and then something clanking against a metal pillar. Tori saw his shadow run across the wall. She quickly turned around but couldn't see him. Her spider senses went off but she doesn't react fast enough. Beck came from behind and kicked her, causing her to fly through to the room next to her, which wasn't really a room, it was a floor with no roof and no walls with metal beams and pillars basically everywhere. Her backs hit one of horizontal beams and hits the ground. Before she manages to get up, Beck shoots out webs around her wrists and pull her up, so that she is on her knees.

Beck hops down and hits her across the face with the pole he grabbed earlier. "never wound…" Beck started as the symboite moved from his face "… what you can't kill" he finished as he hit Tori again then swung back on her causing her mask to rip off and her hair to fall down and blow lightly with the breeze. Beck broke off some part of the pole so that it revealed a sharp point to it. And he pointed it right under her chin, pressing lightly.

"I'm going to kill you Tori nice and slow" as he lifted the pole up ready to strike, something came crashing through the wall and tackled him. Tori gasped and saw that it was Jade, followed shortly by Ryder and Cat, who attended to Tori. When Cat helped Tori, both get up and make their way to Ryder, but when they rounded the corner they saw that Ryder was no where to be seen. Cat ran around trying to find him, while Tori went to find Jade and Beck.

As she came closer to where they were fighting she could hear the snapping of Jades jaws and the sound of Beck screeching. Beck looked over to see Tori, and he gave one final blow to Jade, sending her back against the wall. Jade tried to get up but she fell back down, she growled out in frustration and glared at Tori.

"Stay out of this you monster. It's just against me and Tori" he said as Tori and himself started to circle seeing which one would attack first.

Beck was the one who cracked first, he tackled Tori out the window and onto the floor underneath them. When they hit the floor it was enough force to knock 12 steal metal poles to the ground. The symboite screamed as the poles made a high pitch vibration sound as they hit the ground. Seeing the thing in pain Tori remembered what happened the night when she got it off of her. Beck soon recovered and started to charge at Tori, but she quickly grabbed two poles and hit them against each other causing Beck and the symboite to yell out in pain. Tori used this opportunity to set up all the poles around Beck. He got up again and started running towards her as she was about to set the last two down. So like baseball she held one up like a bat and when Beck came close enough she swung, sending him back to the middle.

Tori placed the last two poles down and started going round the circle hitting all of the poles. When it was unbearable for the symboite, it unlatched itself from Beck. Grabbing the opportunity, Tori pulled Beck back and pinned him against the wall so he would be safe.

"Tori!" Ryder yelled as he ran from the corner after mysteriously disappearing, and chucked her a green ball. But when Tori caught it, she realized it was a grenade. She pulled the safety pin off and threw the genade in the circle just when the symboite recovered, it screamed as it realized what she had done. Ryder ran over and shielded Tori from the blast.

He pulled back and smiled "you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Ryder, you really have changed"

"More than you know" he said as he let go of Tori and ruffled her hair. She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face as she fixed her hair. Cat and Jade ran over and gave her a group hug, which she returned.

Tori pulled back and smiled at Jade "told ya I'll be fine"

Jade punched her arm with a hard look on her face but it soften, she was just glad that Tori was still alive and well. Tori rubbed her arm and whispered 'ow'. Cat rubbed her arm and gave her another hug.

"I'm glad you're ok Tori" Cat said "I would've missed you so much, if you had died"

"Aw thanks Cat"

Soon enough Beck was shouting at Tori to let him down

"What are we going to with him?" Jade wonded

"I have a few idea's" Tori said, Cat gave her her mask back and Tori happily put it back on.

20 minutes later cops showed up at the site and arrested Beck. As Tori and the pack were watching them put Beck in the car he yelled "this won't be the last time you see me. No! I'll get my revenge Tori Vega if it's the last thing I do!" Gary shoved him in the car and came over to them.

"what are you going to do with him?" Cat questioned

"well, first he'll be in prison for a short time then he will be going to a mental institution." Gary replied, Gary thanked 'Spidey' for her efforts and took Beck to jail.

When the girls got home, Tori went upstairs to get change. When she was just about to open the door and head back down to the girls. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Holly. Tori can I talk to you, please?"'

Tori was about to say no, but listening to Holly was the least that she could do. So Tori hesitantly opened the door and Holly came in and motioned for Tori to sit down on her bed. Holly sat down next to her but not to close.

"Look I'm so sorry Tori. I didn't mean to blow up at you all those years ago, and every other time after that. Once I started I couldn't stop. It's just after your dad died and then your uncle. I felt like it was my fault that they weren't here anymore. I love you Tori, your my niece. And I'm your Auntie, I should've been there for you, I should've been your motherly figure. But I wasn't, I'm just so, so sorry Tori. please forgive me"

Tori was silent for a few minutes before speaking up "I forgive you. But it will take time to look up to you again and actually count on you. But we could try. I love you Aunt Holly, I-I just need some time"

Holly nodded and hugged Tori, kissing the top of her head. Holly got up and said good night before she headed back off to sleep. Cat and Jade came up and said that they had to get going and that they wish her good night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not happy with it, believe me it was worse than this, but that's all I could do for it. Don't fret, there is still tons to go, and that won't be the last time we see Beck or the symboite, oh no, my precious readers, for there is drama, mystery (maybe) and love. plz review, and stay pretty <strong>


	5. Welcome to the Asylum

**Ok so first off I'd like to apologize but that would be a lie. I am not sorry for the long wait. because I lost inspiration for my stories. But it's all good now. I forgot to mention Flames (constructive criticism) ****ARE**** accepted. **

**In this story Cat looks like her old self in season 1 and Beck will have the same length in hair and little beard that Avan has in Twisted, cuz I think it suits his evil/maniac personality. I'm kinda not sorry for making him the villain; he was the only one out of the guys who actually suits the bad-guy roll. **

**This is a short chapter, just so you know.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

A cop led Beckett down a hall. Patience's complain and shout at them as they walk by and down to an empty room. The cop shoves Beck into the concrete room and slams the door, locking it. He laughs at Beck's situation and starts walking away, throwing a comment over his shoulder.

"You better play nice. You're going to be here for a long time" He said, stretching the word 'long'.

Beck was fuming to say the least, if this was a cartoon smoke would be spewing from his ears and his eyes would be black spinning circles. _How could she do that to me? She destroyed me, she destroyed my love, my pleasure, my life. _Beck growled and punched the wall near the bunk bed. A deep chuckle rumbled out from the dark corner where the single light bulb couldn't reach.

"Whose there?! Show yourself!"

"As you wish" The deep mysterious voice said. There was some shuffling, Beck squinted his eyes and just saw the outline of a figure getting up off the ground. It came out from the shadows and a guy came out from the shadows. He was roughly around 5'9, dark brown copped hair, olive skin, hazel eyes that were close to brown, scars running down the right side of his face, from his hair line down to his chin, he had a few freckles here and there, and a little moustache, He was fairly built but still skinny and he had blood all around his finger nails.

"Well Hi there. I'm your new roommate. The name's Jordan" He greeted in an Australian accent, sticking his hand out for Beck to take.

"Beckett" Beck took Jordan's hand and shook it slightly.

"So what are you doing in this fine asylum, Beckett?" Jordan asked as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and his hands shook with rage "T—Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl put me in here" Beck still had a little bit of decency to not tell his new acquaintance who Spider-Girl really is.

"Ohh, that's rough man. I'm in here because I was stalking this girl non-stop. I almost abducted her until a big brute of a guy caught me and sent me here"

Beck was about to say something when the sound of keys chittering interrupted them. The door swung open and two guards dressed in baby blue, silky outfits appeared in front of the doorway.

"Alright lunch time. Get out of there" The Biggest one out of the two said. Jordan patted Beck on the shoulder and headed out down the hall. Beck soon followed him to the cafeteria, which was packed with wacko's, miscreants, criminals and guards. They grabbed a tray, grimacing at the revolting food that the servers plop onto their plates.

They found an empty tabled in the far corner. "welcome to hell man" Jordan said as a fight broke out near the entry.

Beckett laughed dryly "trust me, you don't know the meaning of the word"

* * *

><p>"Want to go again?" Jade asked<p>

Tori rolled her eyes but laughed "look, just because you have lots of energy and unlimited stamina, I think those are the same thing, doesn't mean I do too" Jade pouted but laid back down, the sheet covering their naked bodies "besides, I have work in half an hour"

"Just call in and say you're sick. They'll believe you"

"No can do Jade. Plus, you wouldn't want me to lose my job and become broke would you?" Tori said softly, playing the 'I'm your bond, so you have to do whatever I say' card. She remembered Caitlin, Brady's bond, telling her that the wolves would do anything for their mates. So Tori decided to use it now. Tori got a job at a local diner, a 25 minute drive, from the Vega's house. Her pay was decent, for a newbie, $19.25 a day. Jade nodded, seeing Tori's point and she didn't want Tori to mope around the house after being fired for the 3rd time that month, partly it was both their faults, spending too much time 'playing around' and sleeping in. The other part was because there was always a superhero emergency to slow Tori down.

"Ok. For you. Now, go and get ready or you'll be late"

"Yes _mum" _ Tori threw back the blanket and got up dodging the pillow flying her way. Tori entered her en suite to take a shower. Jade laid there for a while, thinking. Maybe she should change the collage she was planning to go to and stay close to her Tori. But the other half of her wanted to see if Tori could stand on her own two feet while they were apart for such a long time.

Tori finished up and got dressed, she grabbed her bag and car keys and placed them on the counter until it was time to go. Jade came down not long after and kissed her goodbye saying that there was a pack meeting going on and that she needed to be there.

10 minutes later and Tori needed to go, she locked the door behind her and got into her black and blue Mustang Boss Classic and headed for work. In all honesty Tori didn't want to go. She would much rather sit at home and do nothing, hang out with her friends or take a swing through the city. Tori hated her boss, he always eyed her when he thought she wasn't looking and tried to hit on her a few times. If she didn't need the money, she would've quit and let Jade beat him up or at least threaten his sorry ass. There was a high chance that Jade already knew about him but respected that Tori could handle herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**For once, I can throw in some Aussie slang in here, yes! **

**I kept editing this chapter and... yeah... this is the best I could make it, so enjoy, possibly :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

At Red Cross Diner, where Tori works, Andre sits at an empty booth playing with his food, chin resting on his palm. Tori came over and noticed his absent look and sat across from him.

"Hey, Dre. What's up?"

"Oh, Hey Tori"

""Oh, Hey Tori'? That's it? That's all I get?" Tori asked in disbelief. Now she knew something was up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my uncle has been going on about getting his hands on Spider-Girl, he's forgotten that I even exist" Tori got up and sat down next to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm Sorry Andre. What about your grandma?"

"Don't be. Grams ended up in a rehab, she might be there for awhile. You didn't do anything" André says as he returns the hug.

"Victoria! Stop talking with the customer and get to work!" Kane, Tori's boss, shouted from behind the counter. Tori rolled her eyes but got up anyway.

"I hate that guy" Tori muttered, mostly to herself

Andre laughed and gave Tori a pat on the shoulder "yeah Jade told me about him. I don't like the way he eyes you, it makes me sick" Tori had to admit, if she didn't love Jade , that little protective side of André would've been a turn on.

"Aww thanks Dre"

Kane came back out and saw Tori still talking with André "Victoria hurry up, the foods not going to serve itself you know!" Kane walked off again, muttering to himself.

"Do you want anything?" Tori asked Andre

"Can I have a banana shake, please?"

"Sure dude" Before Tori walks off, André stops her.

"Do you want to hang out later? I feel like ever since the parade, we haven't had time to chill and catch-up"

"Yeah, I'd love that. I'll text you when I get off and let you know if we can" Andre nodded in approval and let Tori walk off to serve other customers and get his milkshake.

* * *

><p>Andre and Tori were in the middle of watching a movie when Andre suddenly paused it and faced Tori.<p>

"What was that for?" Tori complained

"When was the last time you went on a date with Jade?"

Tori took some time to think about that. She doesn't remember the last time Jade and her went on a date, just the two of them "Er I-I don't know. Why?"

"Because, Jade will be moving to the other-side of the country to attend college, in about 5 days, roughly. You gotta do something special for her, come on Tori. You're in a really good relationship, but you need to go on dates too, otherwise you'll be called friends with benefits"

_He has a point. _"I don't know Andre. We're both so busy; I don't think it could happen. I really want to, but we might not have a time of day"

Andre was deep in thought for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Tell you what. I'll get Lil' Red to cover for Jade, for whatever job they do, and I'll take your shift at the diner, so you guys can go out on a real and proper date. Now, when do you want this to happen?"

"Well Jade leaves on Monday, Sooo Saturday?"

"Done! I'll call Cat and tell her. You find Jade and ask her"

"Oh My God Andre! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm glad I met you" Tori exclaims as she tackles André and squeezes him. Quickly letting go when André tells her he can't breathe.

"Calm down there chica. You're a lot damn stronger than I thought. What happened to you? You're a lot more agile, and you got better reflexes now. I like it, but it's a bit weird"

"I've been getting out more. With Beck's rage, I needed to keep my guard up"

"Hmm. That's actually a really good excuse. Where is he anyway?"

_Huh. Go me. I actually convinced André about something. It just slipped out, I didn't even think about it. _"He is now in a mental institution. But something tells me he won't be in there for long"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day<strong>

Cat was so excited about André's plan. She was jumping up and down when they told her. That's why she is driving Jade to Tori's house right now. Cat figured it would be better than to trust Jade to go alone today, seeing as she couldn't sleep last night and that she didn't have her morning coffee to lighten her mood, well if at all just a little bit improved. Cat texted, Tori, telling her that she should prepare a cup for Jade.

Tori was pacing back and forth, letting her worries and doubts run through her. Even though they were together and bonded, she was a little scared that Jade might not want to. Tori was about to carry on but she received a text from Cat telling her that they'll be there in 5minutes. Tori pushed her fears to the back of her mind and made Jade's coffee.

"This better be good!" Jade shouted as she stormed into the house. _Maybe now isn't a good time to ask her. _Tori just settled on handing Jade her coffee and see where things would go from there.

Jade gulped down her coffee and relaxed slightly. "That's better. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"That's ok. Why don't you just sit down and relax" Tori said as she gestured to the couch. Tori really wanted to ask Jade, but Jade's wellbeing came before her own. Tori sat down on the opposite couch and crossed her legs.

When Jade calmed down a bit more she could see that Tori was nervous. She could tell by the way Tori bit her lower lip, fiddled with her t-shirt and the bouncing of her leg. "What's up Vega, you need to pee or something?"

Tori laughed nervously and looked away. _Come on, Tori; just ask her, you'll never know if you_ _never even try. She just might surprise you._ "No I just… you know what? You need to sleep. You go home, get some z's and maybe come over tomorrow" _Good job Tori, you deserve a gold star, for backing out. _Tori scratched the back of her neck and looked away from Jade.

"Vega, tell me whats on your stupid little mind"

"I knew this was a bad idea" Tori whispered to herself, forgetting that Jade could hear her.

"What was a stupid idea Vega?" Jade asked, getting more annoyed with Tori.

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"5…"

"Oh God, don't count!" whined Tori

"…4…"

"No! not going to give in this time" Tori said, determined to resist, no matter what the consequence was.

"3… Don't let me get to one" _come on Tori, don't cave, don't cave._

"2"

_Annnd I can't do it. Curse my good nature! _"Ok Ok. You got me, just don't get to one!" Jade smirked, _works like a charm_. "I-I just wanted to know if… You'd be willing to go on a date with me, this Saturday?" Tori managed to stammer out. Jade stayed silent for a few seconds, processing what Tori just asked her.

"I'd love too. But I have a stupid meeting on Saturday and the fact that it's a full moon"

"Oh don't worry about that." Tori smiled. Jade raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cat said she was going to cover for you. And the date can be during the day"

"What about you?"

"Andre said he would work my shift"

"You really thought this through haven't you?"

"I wish, I mean I did some of it, but it was Andre's idea. Cat and I just went along with it"

"Huh, remind me to thank Harris someday. With that all sorted then yes, yes I would like to go out with you. Just as long as I get home before 7:30"

"Yes!" _See? That wasn't so bad now was it, Tori? Now you just got to figure out what to wear and where you'll take Jade. _Tori walked over to the other couch and sat down next to Jade, but ended up in her lap, after Jade grabbed Tori and pulled her over. "Now. You need some sleep" Tori stated

"No! I don't need sleep. You do"

_Damnit! I thought she wouldn't notice. I put make-up on, how can Jade tell that I'm basically a walking zombie? _"Why didn't _**you**_ get any sleep last night?"

"Just couldn't. Don't change the subject, answer the question"

"Dow! I'm just having some really intense nightmares. That's all"

"How long has this been going on for?" Jade rested her chin on Tori's shoulder and rubbed her thumb over Tori's knuckles.

"Two weeks now. Why?"

"Just curious and that's exactly how long I've had trouble sleeping, too. You think it's because you haven't been sleeping well?"

"I guess so. Can you stay the night? I don't want to be alone when the nightmare starts"

"You mean it's the same dream over and over again? I'd love to stay over Vega. I promise that when the dream starts, I'll try to wake you up. How's that sound?"

"I'd like that" Tori leaned into Jade and closed her eyes, just focusing on Jade's soft touch, her gentle humming of Safe and Sound, and her warmth. The girls spent the last few hours enjoying the quiet.

* * *

><p>Jade was enjoying her first restful sleep in two weeks, but all that came crashing down when the sound of screaming woke her up. Tori was having that nightmare again, she was covered in sweat and screaming into her pillow. Jade leaned over Tori and grabbed her arms. She gently shook Tori and kept telling her that it was just a dream and she was alright. But when that didn't work, she shouted Tori's name right in her ear. Jade jumped back as Tori quickly shot up and straddled Jade, wrapping her hands around Jade's neck. Tori finally came to her senses and her surroundings and removed her hands from Jade's throat. Tori leaned down and buried her head in Jade's shoulder and cried.<p>

"It was terrible Jade. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please forgive me"

It broke Jade's heart seeing Tori brake down like that. Whatever the dream was, it was enough to make Tori attack her like that. All she wanted was for the dreams to stop; Jade wanted her full of energy, fun loving, goofball back. Not the girl who faked her happiness.

"Shh baby. Its ok, you're alright. Nothing's going to hurt you now. It's going to be alright. Just calm down and go back to sleep. I'll be right here, protecting you." Jade whispered into Tori's ear while rubbing up and down her back. She felt Tori nod against her neck. Jade pushed Tori back gently and pulled the covers over her. Jade kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms protectively around Tori's waist and pulled her in close. After that, both girls had a quiet and restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning<strong>

_The Hollywood Art Museum_

_I never should have never agreed to help Andre cover this exhibit for the school paper (and by school paper I mean the collage we're both going to this year, he has to write a report or something to help finalize his place into the school) now he knows my greatest secret!_

"I can't believe it! Tori Vega, you're… you're…! _**You're so uncultured! **_Do you not see what a beautiful piece of art this is?" Andre yells as Tori takes a picture of the art.

"I only said I don't get it. It's diamonds on a skull. Meh."

"You cannot be serious"

"I'm a _**music **_nerd, not an _**art **_nerd!" Tori points out as she lowers her camera.

A big buff guy, with long dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, wearing a red beanie, an olive green jacket and dark orange jeans, walks up to them.

"G'day, sir, maybe I can explain ta y'r mate here the otherworldly _**beauty **_and profound _**meaning **_of this dinkum masterpiece. How it plays with concepts of worth and identity and what have ya"

"_**Exactly!**_" Andre agrees, happy that someone else gets the meaning.

"Nice accent. Staten Island?" Tori asks

"Close. Australian, mate. In Sydney they teach us to appreciate high achievements in creative expression. And women…" He says as he drapes his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"Seems like you're appreciating a little fast there" Tori says as she shrugs off his arm.

'_Quit yabbering, Hamish, Ya show pony. Grab the thingo already!' _

"Wait, is your hat talking to you?" Tori asks as she hears a voice coming from the guy's head.

Hamish rips of his coat, revealing bronze plated armour "'Scuse me. Time to get to work!" He says as he smashes the glass on the display case that was holding the skull. Tori grabs Andre and pushes him away. Once Hamish grabs the skull he shoves Tori out of the way.

"_**Hey!**_"

"Sorry to smash and jump, Hollywood! But _**The Kangaroo's **_gotta shoot through!"

Tori runs off and vaults down to the next floor. _Finally, something more my speed! I may not know art, but I know goofy thieves with animal names! _Tori finds a closet where she can change. Even though she has her date later, she wanted to keep her suit on in the morning just in case something came up, like right now. _Hope the guards can keep that smooth-talking marsupial busy long enough. _Tori takes off her top and her blue converse. _Did I just say 'smooth-talking marsupial'? My life is so weird._ Tori folds up her shirt, not paying attention, when the camera falls out and hits the ground. _My camera! _The camera lands on its top, causing it to take a photo of Tori.

"_**NO! **_Lousy Vega luck. That old camera uses expensive film and I just wasted a shot on myself." Tori finishes up before she heads back out to where the kangaroo wannabe was.

"I can't believe I'm about to yell 'stop that kangaroo!" *Thwip* the webbing shoots out and sticks to Hamish's back.

"Get off me ya drongo!"

"I don't know how they do things where you're from, but _**here **_we say 'pretty please' before we steal expensive sculptures. Also we _**don't **__**steal **_expensive sculptures"

"Mind your own bizzo!" Hamish shouts at Tori as he bounds up the floors

"No way, I've never ridden a kangaroo before! Yee-Ha!" Tori climbs up the web line and holds onto his shoulders. "This would be a whole lot easier if you'd let me ride in your pouch." Hamish keeps jumping each floor. "Do you even have a pouch? Do only _**Girl **_kangaroos have pouches? Are you even listening to me?" As Hamish kept going up, faster and faster, it began to give Tori motion sickness. "Unghh… I don't like this ride anymore. Just give me the skull and I'll try not to barf on you"

"Where are you bludgers? I can't take any more earbashing!" Hamish yells to no one

The tingling around Tori's head went off like crazy "Spider-sense? Something's com—" Tori was interrupted when a huge force knocked her off Hamish.

"_**Call this stickybeak an Ambo!"**_someone new shouts

"Watch the skull, mate!" Hamish shouts to the new comer, who had the same armour as him.

"_**OOF**_ Mine too!" Tori yells as she lands on her back. She props up on her elbows when the two kangaroo's walk up to her.

"You've come a guster this time, ya galah!" Hamish states

"Either I've got a concussion or you're just making up words"

"What you've got's _**trouble, **_courtesy of the _**Kangaroo Brothers!**_" says the second Aussie

"I always wanted brothers! Tag, I'm it!" Tori jumps up and snatches the skull out of Hamish's hold "So long ya Sydney opera houses! I really need to learn more about Australia"

"Get 'er!" Hamish shouts as both of them chase after Tori

"How did 'running away' not work? Oh, right, the _**Jumping. **_Spider-sense again?" Tori was flown back when a third kangaroo gave her a strong upper-cut "another one?! Wish I had diamonds on my skull…"

"That enough for you, drongo? Real ace work, brothers. This was S'posed to be a one-boomer job!"

"Maybe this is one of those dreams where you wake up before you hit the ground?" Tori wondered as she fell to the ground, head first. "I mean, it's _**Gotta **_be a dream. _**Three **_kangaroo guys?" Tori turned over and shot a web line out to the skull and stopped herself from crashing to the ground.

"G'day, mate! Why not give me a Burl?" said a forth voice

Tori grabbed the skull and looked down to see a fourth one standing underneath her "Are you a kangaroo brother too?"

"Kangaroo **Sister**"

"Just hit me already" Tori muttered

"Ripper! Sorry, mate. I bet you're a right cute Sheila under that mask" number 4 says as she hits Tori right in the eye.

"Aw, that's sweet. Ow. Love to stay and chat, but I've got a date I need to get to in an hour, so can we just skip to the part where you surrender and I hand you over to the police …" Tori says as she turns around.

"Aw c'mon, do a turn for a Sheila?"

"Sorry, I'm already in a relationship. Now all of you… Stop chasing me" Tori shouts as she swings through the museum, but the kangaroo's catch up to her in no time.

"No worries. Make us a prezzy of the skull" Says the girl

"And we'll let you off with a mild thrashing!" Hamish finishes

"This is not how Frank Lloyd Wright intended us to experience his architecture!"

Andre was watching on and noticed something very important, he pointed ahead of him and shouted "Spider-Girl, look out!"

"No. I refuse to. If I _**look**_, then I'll have to _**believe **_it. And I will _**Not**_ believe there's more than one kangaroo" She should have looked. Because now she was trapped between two kangaroos.

"Not one more, mate! Say hello to the kangaroo _**Twins**_" says the first twin.

"A subsidiary of kangaroo brothers LTD!" says the other.

"Oof! Your mother was a very busy woman…" Tori grunted as she tried to get out from between the twins. The twin on her right reached over and snatched the skull.

"Beauty, brothers! I got the doovalacky!"

"Yoink! Not so fast, number six!" Tori says as she gets the skull back.

"Good onya, beautiful" Says the girl

"Thanks but no thanks, lady"

"Drop it, Yank" the sister demands as she gets the skull.

"Take it!" Tori shoots out a line and yanks the skull back into her hands.

"Leggo! Ace! Mine, webby. Mine! No way! Lousy little—Yoink!" They made a big commotion, stealing the skull back from one another. In all the mess Tori was able to attach herself to the ceiling, sitting crossed legged, arms crossed, and the skull placed in-between her arms. The kangaroos try to jump up and grab her, but she is just out of their reach.

"Okay, Spidey, this is getting monotonous. Brain, I know you feel like you've been in a rock tumbler, but let's try to outthink them, okay?"

"Get down from there, Ratbag"

"Quiet, I'm talking to myself" _If you don't count a certain supernatural who is most likely spying on me at the moment_. "You can't stay here forever. And you can't outjump them. Every time you go up, they follow"

"You can't stay up there forever, ya sticky dag!" Hamish yells as they still try to grab her.

"I just said that" Then it hit her "Of course, nerd, why didn't you realize it before?! What goes _**up**_—" Tori drops to the ground "Can't necessarily go _**down!**_ –Ahem- after me you mangy dogs! I've got the keel-haulin' skull! Arr!" Tori gets up and starts running, the kangaroos jumping behind her.

"We're Aussies, dummy, not pirates!" shouts the third. Tori slows down to a walk.

"And not _**Scientists**_**, **either. Or else you'd know that basic physics equation…"

"Ow! This lousy hall's too tight!"  
>"Bailey, you're getting in my way!"<br>"You're in _**MY **_way!"

"… Hydraulic jumping suits _**plus **_low museum ceilings _**Multiplied By **_uneven floor ramp…"

"Ow!"  
>"Hamish!"<br>"Rats!"  
>"Get off!"<p>

"…Equals a ball of crashing _**Kanga-Crooks! **_I call it 'Spidey's Law of Imbecile Motion!'. Annnd, here's my stop" The kangaroo's crash and pile up behind Tori.

Tori ties them up and hands the skull back to the guard "That was fun, folks. Next time bring the other half-dozen 'Roo kids. Whats Australian for 'Nyah, Nyah, Nyah?"

"Lousy Yank super heroes…"

**Later**

_Ugh, I feel like I was bitten by a radioactive bruise. _Tori puts her clothes back on top and exists the room. Tori looks at her camera and frowns. _And I still have to get rid of that picture of me as Spidey! If only I had a digital camera. Note to self, __**never **__come with André on assignments._

"Tori, you're okay! I was so worried girl!" Andre says as he hugs Tori tightly. _Totally worth it._

"Careful, I fell like 10 feet!"

"Please tell me you got pictures of the fight! Nothing makes a reporters career like a super hero story!"

"Sorry Dre. I guess the, uh, back of the camera must've opened up in all the chaos and the film got exposed" Tori says as she shows André the film "But hey, someone else might've gotten the whole thing on camera" _Including a certain werewolf. Stupid Alpha powers. I hate Eolas._

"Yeah I guess. Why do these things always happen to me? Well, to make it up to me you'll just have to have a good time with Jade later on and come with me on my next assignment" They start walking to Tori's house.

"I'll do the first one. But yeah, I don't think so"

"Pleeeeeease, Chica?"

"No… But ask me again tomorrow"

_**Later that day**_

_5:30pm_

Tori pulls up in the West driveway and knocks on the front door. Mr West opens the door shortly after.

"Hello Tori. You here for Jade?" He asks, somewhat happy, he even has a smile on his face. Something Tori has never seen on him before.

"Hi Sir. Yeah, I am. Uh, why are you smiling?"

Mr West laughs and hugs Tori "Oh Tori, I'm just glad that Jade has bonded with someone who truly loves her. And please, call me Gordon" Tori furrowed her eyesbrows in confusion "Her mom was a werewolf and so am I, But I don't change anymore, except on the full moon. Come in, sit down, and Jade should be ready soon"

"Um, thanks Mist—I mean, Gordon. You have a nice house by the way" Tori came in and sat down on the couch, Gordon followed shortly after.

"Why thank you. Now, promise me you'll take care of her"

"Shouldn't you be telling her that?" Tori said with a small smile. Jade was the one who looked out for Tori, not the other way 'round.

Mr West smiled "True. But, it's been hard for her. Her mom's death, me finding someone else, Beck cheating on her, Jade turning into a werewolf and then becoming Alpha. It's quite stressing. Just take care of her, and don't break her heart. Even though you two are bonded, it can still go all wrong"

"That's a lot. I promise that I'll take care of her, I swear on my uncle's grave"

"Good. Nice to know that what Jade has told me about you is true. There's something I need to warn you about. When the full moon is close, us werewolves can be very energetic and act a lot like puppies. So if you can, try to calm Jade down if she gets to jumpy, she even acts like Cat sometimes, so just give her a big hug, that should calm her down long enough. You kids have fun. Night Kido. You're defiantly a keeper" He gets up and heads out the door, stopping before the door closes behind him. "You can stay here tonight. My girlfriend had to go out of town and she couldn't bring her dog. So I was wondering if you could dog sit. I can pay you if you want?"

"No, it's all good. What type of dog is it?"

"He's a Cattle cross sheep dog. His name is chocolate. He's beautiful and energetic for an 8 year old" With that Gordon left to go get some food for tomorrow.

Tori started fiddling with her top as she waited for Jade. Since it was casual, Tori was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, red leather jacket, and black and dark pink Adidas high tops. She didn't have to wait long before Jade bounded up from her Den. Tori stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, you look nice" Jade smiled, she was wearing her usual black combat boots, stockings, a dark red skirt that ran half-way down her thighs, and her black and white sweater, with light make-up, She changed her dark green extensions to her dark blue ones.

"You're not so bad yourself. Shall we?" Jade pecked Tori on the lips and gestured to the front door.

"We shall"

They arrive at a new restaurant that opened up in town, it wasn't a fancy, high-class restaurant, but it was a nice quiet place, with really good food.

"How'd you find this place?" Jade asks before she takes a bite of her food

"I drove past it, a few days ago. It looked like it was going to be a decent place to visit"

"You're not wrong there. This food is delicious" as she scarfs down more food.

"You think every food is delicious"

"That's so not true. I don't like kangaroo and most vegetables" She denied childishly. Tori grimaced at the mention of kangaroo, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jade. "I know what happened today"

Tori frowned "You're going to spy on me now? Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. And yeah, I guessed you were doing that"

"I didn't know you had such a mouth on you Vega. Those Kangaroo guys were getting annoyed by your constant talking and jokes. And I'm sorry; I just want to know that you're safe."

"Well I'm glad you care so much. Now, can we drop it and enjoy our date or do I have to re-live that whole thing?" Jade laughed and dropped the conversation, and started eating. "Oh, your dad says I'm a keeper by the way. And I did not know that he was a werewolf."

"Huh. He was never like that with Beck, which is a good thing. Dad was pretty good at hiding it; he finally grew a backbone and told me last week. He made me think I was alone, and that I didn't have family to talk to about it. He said he was sorry, but I don't know, he's spent the last 18 years pretending that I didn't exist and then when I change for the first time, dad's smothering me in love. It's bloody annoying"

Tori didn't know what to say so she just reached over and gave Jade's hand a squeeze. Jade smiled and squeezed her hand back. After dessert, Tori noticed that Jade was trying hard to contain her excitement and Tori could basically see Jade's energy surging off her. Jade bounced her legs and darted her eyes around the restaurant excitedly. Tori checked the time, it was 7:04. She quickly payed the check and practically dragged Jade out of the building. Ignoring Jade's cries and begging to go back inside and eat. The whole ride back, Jade was bouncing in her seat and kept trying to get Tori's attention.

"You know, I always thought you were straight" Jade randomly states when Tori parks the car in the West driveway.

"I was, well up until a certain point"

"What happened?"

Tori was silent for a few seconds, running through her mind of how she realised she was into girls "I met you" those three simple words made Jade gape. She didn't realise she had such an effect on people. Granted, she was pretty, talented, has a way with words and mysterious. It was a great mix. Those three little words made Jade's heart and her wolf jump for joy.

Tori grins at Jade's reaction and pecks her check "I'll see you tomorrow then" All Jade could do was nod. She opened the car door, closing it once she got out and headed for the forest. Tori waited until Jade had disappeared until she got out of the car and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I don't quite get why Ultimate Spider-Man has all these gadgets, he has superpowers, why would he need gadgets? I also don't get why he needs the web-shooters. Seriously! But that got me thinking, Maybe Tori should make some things, just for the heck of it, nothing serious.<strong>

**Galah- a Pink and grey native bird.**

**Sheila- Girl**

**Drongo- idiot**

**Yank- nickname for an American**

**Doovalacky- like thingamajig, whatsy-me-call-it, etc.**

**Ambo- Ambulance**

**Dinkum- genuine/unique **

**One-boomer- one man**

**Prezzy- Present**

**Burl- 'give it/me/them a go'**

**Bizzo- business **

**Bludger- Lazy**

**Guster- I don't know what that means.**

**Just thought you Americans and/or other non-Australians should know, since I speak 'normal' Australian, I don't know all of the slang terms and meanings.**


	7. Not A Chapter!

**Yes, yes I am alive, so y'all can shut your mouths now. Look, idk what to do with my stories, I just don't know where to take them. I'm just tryna get back in the swing of things and I don't even remember the last time I updated something. Don't think I'll be writing Victorious anymore either. So yeah, lost the mojo, tryna get it back, blah blah blah, and cya.**


	8. Whirlwind

Tori races into the twister on a motorbike but instantly gets flown off of it "whoa!" She avoids a few objects but then gets whacked in the face by a traffic light, sending her back. The Latina attached a string of webbing to a truck and hauled herself up to it just as Whirlwind flies up and looks around the twister

"Come out, Spider. Crushing you will be a breeze" That said, he didn't see the truck coming his way from above, he looks up just in time to move out of the way. Whirlwind watches the Vehcial fall to the bottom and start rotating around the vortex, missing the opportunity to attack Tori as she jumped onto his back, sending them both down.

"What girl has two thumbs and the courage to pull this thing off?" She points to Whirlwind before pointing to herself "This girl!" Whirlwind tries throwing her off by spinninng around really quickly but she holds on tight. "Whoo, go me!" He goes faster making the half latina cover her mask as her cheeks puff up, ready to blow chunks. That in turn, makes her let go and travel up further into the twister, before Tori shoots out another line of webb towards Whirlwind's helmet. She yanks it off him and swings it around her head before brining it back down across his head.

"Whirlwind, what's happening?! Whirlwind!?" A voice, what sounded like Mike Harris, shouts into the com attached to the inside of Whirlwind's helmet. All the twisters in the area ceased to exist when Whirlwind got knocked out. Tori grabs the helemt as it rolls up to her feet and looks down at the two kids standing beside her.

"hey kids..." Tries not to hurl "stay in school" The latina pulls her mask up halfway and blows chunks into the helemt.

"Nice touch on the Whirlwind Kid..." Director Nick Fury says as he lands onto the ground. Tori had met him a few weeks back on a trip to New York to see Jade.

"I'd stay downwind to my breath, Fury"

"But your still making to much collateral damage"

Tori rests the helemt on her hip and looks up at Nick "Damage? What damage?" She looks around the street to find knocked over cars and semi ruined buildings. "Heh, it was like that when I got here...? Heh, It's not coming out of my allowance is it?"

Nick crosses his arms as he raises an eyebrow at her "nothing a few hours of training won't fix. Lets go"

Tori slumps her shoulders "Uh, no. A few hours of Fury time, means the rest of the weekend in real time. You said that if I pulled this off, I'd get some 'me time'. Call if there's a real emergency" The tanned girl whistles and a motorbike pulls up beside her.

The two young kids look at it in excitement and awe "Oh, cool. The Spider-cycle!" Tori hops onto her bike and hands Nick the Helmet

"You might need to rinse that out" Tori turns on the engine and speeds off down the street. Nick glances down at the helemt and groans in disgust as he quickly looks away from it.

"On my own, and no Nick Fury!" Tori shouts in happiness as she races back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but it was a filler chapter thing. I'm forcing myself to write something for this, so just hang on guys. I swear I will post something sooner or later. <strong>


	9. Fare Thy Well

_**'I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver. Your hands only. Lets see here... got this note... Got a lot of gold and something about it being your... oh, inheritence! Oh, and sorry for you loss.'**_

_**Dear, Fine People of the InterWebs**_  
><em><strong>No, I'm not actaully dead... yet... but as of... a few months back, actually longer than that, these stories have died. I have no motivation andor "time" for these stories. My brain's just.. Pfffffffffffffff! So for those of you who have waited, and Holy F'ing god I would be surprised if you had, you can stop waiting now since the stories are over. Sorry for those of you who "liked" them, blah bl-blah blah. Don't waste your time waiting, etc etc.**_

_**'Nope, sorry, nothing.'**_


End file.
